


funny first meeting

by joshthetrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshthetrash/pseuds/joshthetrash
Summary: so yeah I know that this isn't fukagami or togakawa or what ever the ship name is for togami/touko but I do ship komaru and touko not that I don't ship Byakuya and touko I just think their relationship is well unhealthy I mean at best it's Byakuya putting up with her plus the only one that put any sort of effort in is touko so yeah that's why I made this. enjoy





	funny first meeting

komaru's pov:

 hi, my name is komaru and today I am going to see my best friend touko she can be brash but she is still my best friend and I may or may not like her.                                                                                  How did we meet well it is kinda of a funny story.

 

 

My brother's friend at his school was having a party at his mansion and naegi invited me to come. At first, I was a bit nervous walking up to a big mansion but my brother was reassuring.                              "it is going to be okay" he said "that's easy for you to say you go to a school with Ultimate's at least they know you who am I even going to talk to" I say. "Well you know I don't really have a talent I just talk to them you can try that don't worry you can still make friends". he says the way he always does the way that convinces you he is right "yeah fine I will try" then I get jittery "so who are you going with Sayaka or Kyoko". He blushes ha it was funny to see him like that you see he has two people fighting over him the pop sensation Sayaka and the mysterious Kyoko both of whom I was surprised at. "that is none of your concern ok we are here just don't do anything stupid and you can get through the night" he says while still blushing "I could say the same to you" after that we approach the mansion.

 

We go to the door and Makoto take's rings the bell at first we don't hear anything but then a butler comes to the door and answers letting us in and showing us to the ballroom. "man this place is huge" I remember saying "of course it is it is my place after all" I turn around to see Byakuya togami the one throwing this party "hey Byakuya" says Makoto " so this is your sister" he says "hi I am komaru naegi" "she seems to be even more average than you Makoto" he says rather bluntly "um thanks, I guess" he then goes to see more of his guests "sorry about that komaru he does not seem like it but he is nice even if he doesn't like to show it". "it is fine" I say even though I was slightly offended "hey Makoto my man" says someone who I recognize as hagakure. he was over at our house once he tried to do fortune telling for all of us but Makoto signaled to say no but still he was a nice guy. I could tell that naegi wanted to go with his friends "it's ok naegi I mean how am I going to make friend's by my self if you stay with me" I say "ok fine but if you need anything come get me ok" he says "you got big bro" he then leaves with hagakure leaving me by my self.

 

I decide to go to the food table and get some punch when I see a girl there with big round glasses stare in a direction. "hey are you ok" then she snaps to life "ah h-hey don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people like that" she says. "Oh sorry, it's just you looked like you were out of it what were you looking at," I ask "well my white night of course" "your white night?" "Yes him" she then looks over again I follow her gaze to see Byakuya "Byakuya?" "yes he is my master my white night" "um ok then but isn't he a bit rude" she then get big eyed "did you just insult him take that back right now or else" she seems mad so I say "sorry" she then calm down "Oh by the way my name is komaru I am Makoto's sister" "like I care what your name is" well she also seems rude but she then says "but my name is touko fukawa" "nice to meet you touko" "if you say so" she then walks away well I hope I made a friend.

 

Later Makoto come up to me "hey komaru how are you enjoying the party" "good I guess I talked to that big muscle girl and Asahina for a bit" "ah you mean Sakura" "yes" "so you made friend's" "yes I also talked to touko" "really some people find that hard to do on a daily basis" "well it's fine" just as I say that I see touko walk into the hallway "oh see ya later Makoto I need to do something" "ok just be careful" "ok'".

 

I walk out to see touko on a latter trying to get the thing for the vents open just as she removes it though the latter falls and so does she so I run and jump to catch her and I do but then we both fall and now I am on but "hey where did you come from" she says getting up "I saw you go into the hallway so I decided to follow you your welcome by the way" "I didn't ask you to that" "right anyways why are you removing that anyways" she says nothing "well then ok do you need help" I say "what" she says surprised "well you see you nearly fell so why don't I help you all you have to do is tell me what it is" "ok fine I was trying to get in the vents to get a good shot of Byakuya for my scrap book" "what" I say "well it's just that he said to me that if I come I can't be with in 4 feet of him and he is surrounded by people and he has a new suit so I just want to do that" at first I was not sure what to do but then "ok I will help you" "really" "yes I mean that is what friends are for right" "friends?" she says "yes we are friends after all" she doesn't respond "well let's get started" I put back the latter and hold it "ok you first" she goes up "ok now me first I climb up and when I am about fall she grabs me allowing me to pull myself up and climb in as well "thanks" I say "yeah no problem" 

 

We go through the air vents when we get to the ballroom "finally I have the perfect shot" says touko but then she gets big eyed again "I forgot my camera" she says "shh not so loud here we can use my phone" "really" "yeah and if you want the picture all I have to do is text it to you" I give her my phone and she takes the picture and gives it back to me we head back when we see someone on the other side of the vent "crap we can't get out this way" I say "t-then let's find another way out" we go through the vents some more and see one that looks good we get it off and lower ourselves down "t-this is masters room" "what" I say then we hear some voices coming from the other side of the door "we have to hide" I say I duck under the bed and touko goes behind the curtain then someone enters it was a butler he does around the room he stops by the bed and is about to duck down when "who who" I hear someone imitating an owl poorly he turns around to see the window open (was it even open when we were in) I think he then closes the window and leaves after a while me and touko leave running to the ballroom.

After stopping for a bit I say "hey thanks touko for the save earlier" "hey I owe you for helping me" she just says that "A-and besides what are friends for" she said blushing "yeah anyway we should probably exchange numbers so I can send you the picture" "yeah o-ok" we exchange numbers "anyways t-thanks again for it all" "no problem hey want to sit and talk" "that sounds nice than me and he spent the rest of the party drinking tea and talking about stuff it was nice. *later* after a bit me and Makoto were heading home "so did you make any friends" he asks "yeah I suppose you can say that" "you know Byakuya said that one of his butlers heard a noise from his room and I also didn't see you for a while is there something you want to tell me" "no" he gives me a look "ok then"

 

*back to present day* 

 

Ever since me and touko have been the best friend I was there when she needed a shoulder to cry on and vice-versa and she shows me all the drafts for her books before they get published and on occasion, I help her with her schemes and vice-versa. I head to her favorite cafe and sit down next to her "hey touko" "your late does tardiness run in your family" "I don't know" "we regardless thanks for coming" "no problem we have much to discuss" yep it was great.

 

**the end**

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was great to make just thought I would do it to take a break from my other fic and make this hope you all enjoyed


End file.
